


yours is the earth

by onyxaltair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: in their last moments





	

“You’re in trouble.” Hurley playfully taunted, waving a blackened hand towards the sound of sirens in the distance.  
Sloane laughed, and each jolt of her body sent Hurley in and out of consciousness, the silverpoint venom taking more of her body with every second.

Hurley caught Sloane looking down at her for a moment, her vision trying desperately to focus on her face.  
“I’m.. I’m such a fool.”  
“Yeah.” Hurley laughed, leaning into her.  
Hurley managed to keep Sloane in focus for a few moments longer, before blacking out again. Each time it happened, Hurley had to try harder to bring herself back to consciousness. The inky blackness would consume her, and her hearing would diminish to a small hum. 

Each time she came to, she forced herself to focus on Sloane. Even with her quickly deteriorating vision, Sloane was still so, so beautiful. The sun shone behind her and gave her a glowing halo, her dark hair turning grey in the light.

Her gaze pulled down and focused on her lips now, which were quivering as she spoke.

“Theres one thing I can do.”

Sloane leant down to Hurley and started to whisper in her ear, as memories started to play for her.

 

 _Hurley heard the garage’s side door swing open to her left. She turned to face the sudden noise, seeing Sloane in the doorway grinning at Hurley, holding_ the _Adamant Spanner. Sloane swung it around her fore-finger and Hurley grinned back, rushing to hug her._

_“Thank-you! Sloane I-“ Hurley breathed out, and held her own face in her hands. Hurley had been talking about the rumour of this spanner for months, not truly knowing if the spanner even existed. A spanner that could fix any issue on a battle-wagon. It could one up her wagon in any given race. It could be the difference between winning and losing. And here Sloane was, holding the mythical item in her hand._  
Tears started to well in her eyes, her emotions getting the best of her.  
“This… it means a lot. Truly”  
Sloane stepped away from the embrace, placing her hands on top of Hurley’s.  
“It meant so much to you. I got a lead, and… here I am.” 

_Hurley smiled, and reached up to wrap her arms around her neck for a hug, and Sloane placed her hands on Hurley’s waist. She rested her head on Sloane’s chest, a few stray tears wetting her shirt._

_They stood like that for a while, until Sloane’s hand lightly trailed up Hurley’s side and rested it just under her chin, tilting her face towards Sloane’s._

_Sloane waited a moment, seeing if Hurley would respond, so Hurley smiled as she leant into the kiss, Sloane’s lips meeting hers. The kiss was awkward and clumsy at first, but slowly they became in tune, lips moving in sync._

_Hurley had felt a ball of feeling flutter in the bottom of her belly, but dismissed it as the rush from kissing her. Not the beginnings of something else entirely.  
She loved her, and didn’t even know it yet. _

_A dozen more moments floated into her mind. The first race that they won together. Their first_ I love you’s. _Their first time together under a cherry blossom on the outskirts of town.  
Sloane was showing that to her now. Lying in each others arms, petals falling around their bodies as they made love while the sun set._

 

Hurley laughed at the memories, blood gurgling in the back her throat and dribbling out of her mouth. Tears fell readily from Sloane’s eyes now, landing onto the tops of Hurley’s cheeks.

“I think that’d be alright.” 

Hurley nestled herself in Sloane’s lap, like she once had a long time ago. Sloane had stopped crying, and was using her thumb to brush her tears gently from Hurley’s cheek. 

Hurley looked up at her, watching her concentrate as she started to cast a spell. Her eyes screwed shut and magic flew out of her, and she started to glow. _Everything_ was glowing. Her entire world was filled with warm, bright magic.

Sloane bent down one last time, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

In that moment she relived every moment they spent together once more, over as quick as it had started. The emotions lagged a moment behind, filling Hurley with all of those feelings all at once.

She pulled away, and they watched each other as their world cut to black.

**Author's Note:**

> procrastinated my chaptered fic by writing this piece for femslash feb and uh.. yeah


End file.
